1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a conditioning cleansing cream and, more particularly, the invention relates to a conditioning cleansing cream for removing oil and debris from the hair while leaving it soft, detangled, and conditioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the increase in the consciousness of hair-caring, in recent years, it is desired for hair-care toiletry compositions such as shampoos, rinses, hair treatments and the like to be excellent in the conditioning effects such as flexibility, smoothness, emollient effect, and the like in the hair after use. When the hair is washed with a soap, a synthetic wash, detergent and the like, excess fat is removed during washing. As a result, the hair loses smoothness, a dry and hard feeling is produced, the combing property is decreased, and broken hair or split hair may be produced. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, a hair care composition product, such as a shampoo or a rinse, contains ingredients that provide hair conditioning effects.
In addition to the above, many hair care products are not intended specifically for people of African descent. Persons of African descent typically have characteristics of dry and tightly coiled hair. Many hair creams currently on the market fail to loosen the curl pattern resulting in difficult comb-through, increased hair breakage due to styling stress, and decreased natural styling options. For the people of African descent, this is not an acceptable result.